


One Piece PETs: Is Now the Best Time?

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy asks Nami a surprising question. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Is Now the Best Time?

**One Piece PETs: Is now the best time?**

 

(I do not own One Piece, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This long-ass series belongs to the astounding Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****12:15 AM*****

 

   By now, everyone on the _Thousand Sunny_ is sound asleep...all except for one. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, lay awake in his navigator's, as well as his girlfriend, Nami, bed with the aforementioned navigator sleeping soundly on his chest after much love-making.

 

Why was Luffy still awake, one might ask?

 

Well, one might find it hard to believe...but he was actually deep in thought. A rare sight to behold.

 

What was he thinking about?

 

Everything.

 

   Especially...about how long he and Nami had been together. Two years, they have been a pair. They have fought together. They have laughed together. They have even cried together.

 

   For two years, they have been apart. Then, they reunited. Of course, Nami slapped him for making her and everyone else wait two years to meet up again. Then, they kissed. The two of them even made up for lost time after being apart for so long, much later, and now...Luffy is thinking about what the future will bring.

 

   He thought about what his life would be like once he became the Pirate King. Sure, he would have the most freedom...though, what would happen to the others? Would they leave him, knowing they have accomplished what they set out to do, as well?

 

Would Nami leave him? If she did...what would he do?

 

Luffy sighed. Then he looked at Nami, who smiled peacefully in her sleep.

 

_'Nami...'_

 

He gently caressed her face as she slept.

 

"Hey, Nami." he said.

 

Nami moaned as she woke up.

 

"What is it, Luffy?" she asked, rubbing her left eye.

 

"Lately, I've been thinking..."

 

"About what?"

 

"Well...about what will happen once I become the Pirate King...I've been thinking about what if you and everyone else went their separate ways after achieving your goals..."

 

"Luffy, you won't lose us." Nami told him. "Especially me, since I'm still indebted to you."

 

"Yeah, but what if your boots get destroyed?" Luffy asked. "Then, you're free to do whatever you want."

 

"...No, I won't be." she replied.

 

"What do you mean?" the Monkey Man inquired.

 

   Nami looked up at Luffy and spoke, "I won't have anywhere else to go once my boots are destroyed...I'm a wanted criminal now...you ought to know that, by now."

 

Luffy listened.

 

"Those boots are very special to me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them...or you."

 

Tears began to form in her eyes as her ears flattened.

 

"H-hey," Luffy spoke up as he tried to hold her. "C'mon, now. Don't cry!"

 

"Well, what am I supposed to do!?" Nami questioned.

 

Then, she began to cry; Luffy wiped her tears away with his paw.

 

"Nami, please don't cry." he told her, softly. "You know I hate seeing you cry."

 

Nami sniffled, saying, "I'm sorry."

 

Luffy gave Nami a tight hug, trying to console her.

 

(A/N: Cue "Sora Tsutsumi"!)

 

"Don't worry about it." he whispered. "Nami...there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while, now."

 

"What is it?" Nami asked.

 

   Luffy took a deep breath, then he answered, "After I become King of the Pirates, will you still continue to sail with me, not just as my navigator...but...also as my Queen?"

 

Nami silently gasped at this proposal as her tears returned and began streaming down her face again.

 

"ACK!" Luffy cried. "Nami, I'm sorry! Please, don't cry again!"

 

"Baka..." she whispered, her right hand covering her mouth. "I'm crying because I'm happy...! You don't know...how long I've waited for you to say those words!!"

 

"Really...?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami nodded as she sniffled.

 

"Yes...! Luffy...nothing would make me happier than to be your Pirate Queen!!"

 

Luffy grinned from ear to ear.

 

Then...he hugged Nami...as tears fell from his eyes, too. Nami hugged him back, then she gasped.

 

"What are we gonna tell the others?" she asked.

 

"Oh, that's right!" Luffy exclaimed. "Dammit! I wasn't thinking about how they would feel about this!"

 

"...I hope they take it well," Nami muttered. "Including Sanji-kun."

 

"Knowing him," Luffy began. "He'd rip my throat open."

 

"Like hell he will." Nami said. "Not if I wring his neck."

 

Luffy gulped.

 

"Hehehe...yeah."

 

"We'll tell them when the time is right." Nami told her captain.

 

"Sure." Luffy complied with a smile.

 

Then, Nami sighed as she rested her head on Luffy's chest.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

 

"'Night, Nami." Luffy replied in a hushed tone as he fell asleep, too.

 

However, little did they know that nearby...an ear is sticking out of the wall...before it disappeared in a burst of flower petals.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I was gonna hold off on posting until much later into the _One Piece_ series. By "much later", I mean until after the Dressrosa arc, Zou, Wano, Big Mam, etc., or until next time skip...only Oda knows when that will be...and God.
> 
>  
> 
> Then, I thought, _'Ah, what the hell.'_ and decided to post it now. Who knows? Maybe Fang-chan and I will revamp this someday...or not.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, we both chose "Sora Tsutsumi" from _Wolf Children: Ame and Yuki_ , since it fit the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!


End file.
